1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bucklephone, and more particularly to a buckle-phone including a buckle of a belt to be worn around the waist of a user and a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, different from a wired telephone using a wired communication network, a mobile phone uses a wireless communication network so that it may be carried by a user. Recently, mobile phones are being supplemented with a function for using the Internet using the wireless communication network.
Meanwhile this conventional mobile phone is capable of being coupled with a belt, it is not easy to adjust the length of the belt so as to easily adjust the conventional mobile phone for various users. Since the conventional mobile phone is provided with the earphones, but is not provided with a device for keeping the earphones, the conventional mobile phone is in-convenient to use.